


A Surprise for Christmas

by Diakkomass 2020 (Diakkomass20xx), tititenis



Series: Diakkomass 2020 [11]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Meet-Cute, christmastown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28114284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diakkomass20xx/pseuds/Diakkomass%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tititenis/pseuds/tititenis
Summary: Akko never liked the holidays much. People always got caught up in the gift buying, the meal preparation, the repetitive carols that served as the bane of retail workers across the globe- but for someone who spent their holidays alone, most of those things seemed pointless. That is, until she was whisked into a world of merriment by the very spirit of Christmas herself. For the sixteenth day of Diakkomass, tititenis and Tanuki bring us a heartwarming tale about how the warmth of company can help reinvigorate one lonely girl's Christmas spirit.-PyroTato
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Diakkomass 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034991
Comments: 16
Kudos: 72





	A Surprise for Christmas

When Atsuko Kagari had left her place early in the morning, she was envisioning her day to be just like any other. In fact, the last thing she had expected to happen was to find herself talking on the sidewalk with a woman who was claiming to be Santa Claus’ child. 

Yet here she was now doing her best to try to understand what the beautiful, albeit strange as well, woman was trying to tell her. 

“You don’t believe me.” the blonde, who said her name was Diana, whispers. 

“I…” Akko feels apologetic but at the same time can’t lie to her. “I’m sorry, I don’t.” she finally admits. 

Not only was it impossible for such a thing to be true but there was also the fact that Akko wasn’t the biggest fan of the holiday. 

People got too intense when it came to buying presents they definitely couldn’t afford, the malls got crowded to the point of madness and the radio stations seemed to forget that there were more songs than Christmas carols. 

Could you really blame her for getting tired of the same pattern? 

Diana, meanwhile, had been intent on achieving her mission. Sent by her parents to Earth to find more information about the way humans celebrate the holiday, she had spent the day asking people to fill out a questionnaire about what they liked most about the season and how they spent Christmas Eve. 

Yet when she approached Akko, Diana sensed that the woman in front of her was different. 

And that had intrigued her to the point of revealing her true identity. 

One that the brunette with beautiful ruby eyes didn’t think was real. 

“You want me to show you?” Diana asks her bluntly and can see the way Akko hesitates for a moment before nodding. 

“Sure.” she shrugs and is surprised when the blonde grabs her hand and pulls her away. 

Maybe this wasn’t a very good idea.

* * *

“Yep, this is how I die.” Akko whispers as Diana pulls her further into the alleyway. 

After saying yes to the gorgeous stranger in front of her, Akko had assumed she would either take out some piece of paper or show her a video that would try to change her mind. One that the brunette was politely planning to watch and then be on her way back home. Yet instead of that happening, she had been pulled away by Diana, who didn’t seem to slow down even though they were reaching the end of the alleyway. 

In fact, they weren’t stopping at all!

“Diana?!” Akko yells as she continues running forward. “Daaaaamn!” she closes her eyes and waits for the upcoming crash. 

Instead, an uncomfortable but not painful sensation goes through her stomach, the noise of people strolling down the street and the roaring cars getting dimmer to the point of absolute silence. 

In fact, it was as if they were no longer in London. 

Opening her eyes, it takes all Akko has for her to not scream and run away when she realizes that is exactly what had happened. Instead of crashing into the wall, the two of them had somehow ended in the middle of a busy street filled with shops and little people walking and waving along. 

Not little people: Elves. 

This couldn’t be real. It just couldn’t. 

She couldn’t be in the freaking North Pole. 

“Welcome!” Diana exclaims as she extends her arms as if she were a freaking tour guide. “To my home the North Pole!” 

Akko faints. 

[ ]()

“Maybe this wasn’t the best idea.” Diana murmurs as she watches Akko getting brought inside their house by some elves that had been more than willing to help her after the brunette fainted. 

“You think?” her mother Bernadette chuckles as they bring the poor mortal girl to the guest bedroom. 

“I just... She seemed so sad when she told me she didn’t believe in Christmas and I…” Diana closes her eyes. “I wanted to do something for her.” 

Bernadette smiles. 

It wasn’t usual for her daughter to get invested in other people’s lives. In fact, that had been the reason Nicholas and her had given her this task: It wasn’t really necessary but they were hoping it would make Diana talk to other people other than them and the elves. 

So to see that she had instead brought a mortal girl to their home was a pleasant surprise. “I need to take her back.” Diana whispers to herself. “Clearly this was a mistake. What if she injured herself when she fell? What if she has permanent damage because of that?” the blonde starts panicking. 

“It’s quite alright darling.” Bernadette tells her daughter as she holds her shoulders. “She probably fainted from the shock of realizing where she is.” she smiles and pushes Diana towards the guest room. “Regarding her presence here, why don’t you ask her yourself what she would like to do? Who knows, the answer she gives you may surprise you.” 

* * *

Akko had chosen to stay the day and take a look around Christmastown to Diana’s surprise. After she explained to her where they were and introduced the brunette to her mother, Diana had seen the way Akko’s eyes opened in delight at the sights around her. 

Three weeks had gone by since that day and it was now very common to see Akko and Diana walking all around town talking and laughing with each other. 

In fact, the blonde had started to realize that she liked being around Akko. 

She liked it too much that it was now obvious, even to her, that she was definitely starting to see the brunette as more than a friend. It also didn’t help that Akko kept grabbing her hand and giving her hugs when she could, confusing the blonde woman even more. 

Diana was desperate to know what it all meant. 

“I… I can’t believe you were telling the truth.” Akko admits suddenly to her as they walk around downtown. “To be honest, I thought you were another crazy person trying to con people into giving them money.” 

Diana pouts at this.

“I wasn’t telling people who I truly was.” she groans. “I only told you.” 

“Did you?” the brunette stares curiously at her. “Can I ask why?” 

Diana stops walking and stares at Akko, also thinking of why it was that she decided to tell Akko the truth and go out of her way to make her believe in the holiday. 

“I think it was because you saying you didn’t believe in Christmas was like saying you didn’t believe in my family and me?” she wonders out-loud. “But it also was because you looked sad when you told me you didn’t celebrate the holiday.” 

“I’ve never had people to celebrate the holiday with.” the brunette tells her. “And it’s a little sad to get a tree that no one but you will see and buy yourself presents.” she chuckles.

“Akko…” Diana whispers. 

“But this year, for the first time in what feels like a long time, I feel like celebrating.” the brunette tells her happily. “In fact…” she looks down for a moment before nodding determinedly and grabbing her hands. “I was wondering if it would be okay for me to spend the holiday with you?” 

“With me?” Diana whispers, completely surprised and elated at the turn of events. 

“I know it’s rude of me to invite myself and that you spend the holiday with your parents; but I was hoping I could spend some time with you too.” Akko waits a moment for her to answer, but because of the shock, the blonde doesn’t say anything back. “Sorry, I knew it was a dumb idea. Forget I even…” 

“No!” Diana yells as she grabs Akko’s hands again. “Sorry, I was just so happy about you asking me to spend the holiday together that I forgot to give you an answer.” she blushes when admitting this. 

“Really?” Akko asks her vulnerably and the sight breaks Diana’s heart a little. “You’re not saying that to be polite?” 

“Not at all. I would really like for us to spend the holiday together.” Diana blushes as she says this. “In fact, would you please come spend Christmas with my family and me?” 

* * *

Staring at the brunette in front of her laughing and getting along with her parents makes Diana smile. After inviting Akko to spend the holiday with her family, Diana was worried that the brunette would feel embarrassed or shy during dinner. In fact, when she had told her parents that Akko would be coming to eat dinner and spend the night, the two of them had given each other some knowing looks before nodding and moving on to discuss what present they would give Akko. 

And, Akko being her usual confident and smooth self, had been the perfect guest. In fact, it had been Diana the one that had been all nervous and shy with the brunette. Perhaps it was due to her realizing that the feelings she had for Akko were more than mere friendship. Or perhaps it was that the holiday season was almost done, which meant that there would be no reason for Akko to come back to the North Pole to visit Diana. 

“Diana, are you alright?” she hears Akko ask her as they’re walking around the forest near her house. 

“I’m sorry, I was just thinking about something.” she smiles and stares ahead at the many trees surrounding them that have been decorated by the elves. 

They were really the best at Christmas decorating. 

“Does it have to do with this being the last day of the holiday season?” Akko asks her knowingly. 

“Am I really that obvious?” Diana chuckles. 

“I don’t think so.” the brunette tells her with a smile. “But I would like to think that after all this time I’ve gotten to know you, Dia.” she relaxes. “Besides, I was also thinking about that and what that meant for us.” 

Diana stares expectantly at her. 

“When we met all those weeks ago and you asked me if I liked Christmas, I knew right away that the answer was no. And for some strange reason you went ahead and told me your parents were Santa and Mrs. Claus.” she laughs. “Me thinking you were a beautiful crazy woman was the best thing that could have happened to me.” 

Diana blushes at this statement, suddenly feeling shy and embarrassed. 

“And me following you into that alleyway and getting to see your world was life changing. I had a good life before we met. But now that I’ve gotten to know you and spent all this time learning about the holiday and what it means to Christmastown and you… I feel really happy for the first time in a very long time.” 

“Akko…” 

“But it’s not just because you showed me what was great about the holiday what made me happier. It was the fact that it was _you_ the person showing me. You are the one that reached out to me and gave me a hand when I needed it most.” Akko admits as she gets closer to her. “I know we haven’t known each other for very long, but what I do know is that I like you a lot, Diana Cavendish.” 

Diana smiles brightly at this, getting even closer to the brunette and grabbing her hands. 

“I like you too.” she confesses happily. “And what had me preoccupied earlier was what would come after this? What will happen to us?” 

“Anything we want to!” Akko exclaims with a smile on her face. “One thing I’ve learned from your family and you is that as long as there’s a will, anything can happen.” she then blushes and looks at her feet, feeling suddenly shy. “And I want to get to know you more, Dia. But that’s what I want. What do you want?” 

Feeling emboldened by the brunette’s confession and by the atmosphere surrounding them, Diana moves her hand towards Akko’s face. Watching the brunette nod and accept her gesture encourages Diana to caress her cheeks tenderly before closing her eyes and the distance between their lips, hoping that her kiss would be enough of an answer for Akko. 

It was the best kiss Diana could ever wish for. 

“Is it okay if I assume that means you also want to get to know me as more than a friend Dia?” Akko asks her after they separate with a smile on her face. 

“Yes.” the blonde holds her hands tenderly. “There’s nothing more that would make me happier.” she confirms as Akko cheers before kissing her again. 

* * *

“It seems like it was a good idea to get the elves to add those decorations on the trees surrounding the house.” Bernadette tells her husband with a smile as she sits down on her favorite chair. 

“Really? Did our Dia get herself a girlfriend?” Nicholas chuckles and hands her wife a cup of hot chocolate. “The elves are truly decorating masters.” 

“That they are.” she takes a sip of the chocolate drink and smiles. “Did you prepare a cup for Diana and Akko as well? They will probably be back very soon.” 

“All ready.” he smirks but before he can get any ideas his wife gives him a knowing look.

“Okay, I promise to not tease them too much about it when they get back.” 

“Wonderful. That doesn’t mean we won’t tease them at all though.” Bernadette winks at him.

“And that’s why I love you.” Nicholas chuckles and both parents turn at the sound of the door opening. 

It was time to tease their daughter and her new girlfriend. 

The End


End file.
